Nowa nadzieja Westeros
by Darahati
Summary: Po klęsce Aziena część Arrancarów przyłączyła się do Soul Society zyskując drugą szansę. Tymczasem Kapitan Yamamoto przydziela specjalne zadanie członkom 11. Oddziału Gotei 13 w nowo odkrytym świecie zwanym Westeros. Shinigami chcą powstrzymać lub choć zminimalizować działanie chaosu ogarniającego krainę, a także powstrzymać inwazję białych wędrowców zza Muru.
1. Chapter 1

Opis : Po klęsce Aziena część Arrancarów przyłączyła się do Soul Society zyskując drugą szansę. Tymczasem Kapitan Yamamoto przydziela specjalne zadanie członkom 11. Oddziału Gotei 13 w nowo odkrytym świecie zwanym Westeros. Shinigami chcą powstrzymać lub choć zminimalizować działanie chaosu ogarniającego krainę, a także powstrzymać inwazję białych wędrowców zza Muru.

 **Uwaga! Wszyskie postacie, miejsca, przedmioty oraz techniki z Bleach'a oraz Gry o tron zostały stworzone przez ich autorów. W opowiadaniu pojawiają się również OC, a zachowanie i relacje niektórych postaci wymyślone na potrzeby historii.**

Rozdział 1

Po pustych korytarzach twierdzy rozniósł się dziecięcy śmiech. Róźowowłosa dziewczynka biegła po kamiennej posadzce uciekając przed niebieskowłosym mężczyzną, który gonił ją zawzięcie. Ta jednak wyprzedzała go o krok, a jej piskliwy głos wkurzał go niemiłosiernie. Miał ochotę oderwać jej głowę.

-Goń mnie Grimmi-chan! - piszczała co jakiś czas śmiejąc się jeszcze głośniej. Ryk przepełniony rządzą mordu zagłuszył śmiech dziewczynki. Zamiast mężczyzny w tradycyjnym stroju żniwiarzy dusz, za różowowłosów biegł teraz pół-człowiek, pół-pantera. Długie włosy jeżyły się na go głowie, a ogon trzaskał jak bicz. Ostre pazury zostawiały za sobą szare ślady na czarnym kamieniu, zaś oczy o barwie czystego nieba błyszczały wściekle. Yachiru wciąż się uśmiechała, tak, jakby nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo. _Pantera_ wygiął nagle swój gietki grzbiet i zgiął tylne łapy gotując się do skoku. Różowowłosa uskoczyła w ostatniej chwili, równocześnie stając ostrożnie na parapecie. Grimmjow, zamiast złapać dziewczynkę, zaliczył bliskie spotkanie z twardą ścianą, której omal nie przebił własną głową. Zostały one specjalnie zabezpieczone za pomocą Kido, aby podczas treningów nie zniszczyć kryjówki.

Od czasu, gdy Gotei 13 przyjęło w swoje szeregi Arrancarów z armii Aizena wiele się zmieniło. Każdy został przydzielony według swoich umiejętności oraz decyzji sotaicho. Coyote, wraz z Lilinette trafił do 8. Oddziału, Barraggan niestety poległ w walce, ale zastąpił go inny Arrancar - Shirokuro, który przyłączył sie do 3 Oddziału. Kolejne: Tier, Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun i Nel przyłączyły się do swojej nowej znajomej Axey zajmując swoje miejsce w 11. Oddziale. Podobnie zrobili Ulquiorra wraz z Grimmjowem. Oznaczało to, że najwięcej zyskał Kenpachi. Nnoitra i Tesra niechętnie wstąpili do 9. Oddziału, a Szayel i Aaroniero do 12-nastego. Niektórzy Fraccion tacy jak: Ggio Vega, Findorr Calius, Abirama Redder lub Yylfordt Granz pozostawali wierni swoim poprzednim dowódcom lub ich następcom, albo zostawali bez przydziału czekajac na swój osąd przed Yamamoto sotaicho.

Aizen siedział w więzieniu, Tōsen zginął, ale Gina udało się uratować. Shinigami próbowali porozumieć się z Arrancarami, zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi lub choć nawiązać nić porozumienia. Nie każdemu się to udawało. W dodatku Gotei 13 rozpoczęło też działalność w miejscu znanym jako Westeros. Krainie poza Światem Realnym, Soul Society czy Hueco Mundo. Jako, że 11. Oddział był w tej chwili najliczniejszym, od razu został tam wysłany. Z początku kapitan Kenpachi sprzeciwiał się rozkazowi sotaicho, ale szybko został przekonany do tego pomysłu przez innego członka swojego oddziału.

Teraz wraz z shinigami i arrancarami z 11. Oddziału stacjonował w ukrytej przed zwykłymi ludźmi twierdzy między stolicą tego królestwa: Królewską Przystanią, a siedzibą Lorda Północy - Winterfell. Dokładniej, niedaleko Orlego Gniazda. Budowla została zbudowana i zabezpieczona tylko w taki sposób, w jaki potrafią robić to wyłącznie shinigami oraz arrancarzy. Nikt nie mógł ich wykryć. Do dziś dzień.

Yachiru wpadła do sali, w której naradzali się: Kapitan Kenpachi, Axeya, Ikkaku, Tier oraz Ulquiorra. Wszyscy stali nad wysokim stołem, o wiele wyższym niż te w Japonii, na którym rozłożono mapę Westeros oraz Essos. Zwykle shinigami nie interesują sprawy polityczne państwa, no chyba, że przyspaża im to pracy prz zbieraniu dusz. A tego Kenpachi wręcz nienawidził.

Dziewczynka wskoczyła na ramiona kapitana śmiejąc się wesoło. Nikt nie zdążył zapytać o co chodzi, bo przez dwuskrzydłowe drzwi wpadł wściekły Grimmjow w formie _Pantery._ Rozejrzał się szybko po sali w poszukiwaniu różowowłosej dziewczynki, ale gdy tylko zauważył ją, wiszącą na ramieniu kapitana, cofnął się do tyłu, a jego uszy przylgnęły do niebiejskiej grzywy.

-Czy coś się stało Grimmjow? - spytała młoda dziewczyna, stojąca tak blisko Kenpachiego, że niemal stykali się ramionami. Miała długie połowy pleców czarne włosy z niebiesko-morskimi końcówkami, a także fioletowe oczy z błękitnymi plamkami. Nosiła Czarne rękawiczki połączone bezpośrednio z rękawami od jej munduru, które były ze sobą połączone na plecach dziewczyna. Całą resztę jej klatki piersiowej oraz brzucha osłaniał tylko kapitański płaszcz obszyty czarnym futrem z fioletowym podszyciem. Pod biustem wiązała chustę tego samego koloru, a pas od czarnej hakamy przyozdobiony został głową lisa, wyszytą złotą nicią. Zanpakuto przypięła do swojego, lewego boku, ze względu na swoją praworęczność. Miało złocistą tsubę bardziej przypominający jelec od miecza używanego przez rycerzy z trzema zagiętymi końcami, podobnymi do sai. Samo ostrze nie różniło się od pozostałych katan.

Mimo tego, że nie była kapitanem, to otrzymała go jako prezent ślubny od Zarakiego, oczywiście za zgodą pozostałych kapitanów oraz sotaicho. Jednak jej siła, umiejętności i doświadczenie sprawiły, że zyskała respekt pozostałych shinigami. Poza tym była pierwszą kobietą, która wyszła za obecnego kapitana, któregoś z Oddziałów Obronnych. W dodatku tego, po którym nikt by się tego nie spodziewał.

Arrancar skłonił się nisko i warknął przez zęby.

-Nie, Axey-sama. -odpowiedział wycofując się, aż do progu drzwi. - Wybacz, że wam przeszkodziłem, Kenpachi-taicho. - dodał i już niemal wymknął się z sali, ale mężczyzna go zatrzymał.

-Czekaj Grimmjow, może na coś się nam przydasz.- stwierdził i skinął na niego, aby podszedł bliżej. Niebieskowłosy jęknął cicho i stanął obok Ikkaku. Za pomocą jednego ruchu powrócił do swojej zwykłej formy, a następnie spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Ulquiorrę oraz Tier, których znał najlepiej.

-Jak mogę pomóc taicho? - spytał ostrożnie, co nie najlepiej mu wyszło, bo nie był to jego naturalny ton. W chwili, gdy poznał swojego nowego dowódcę, wiedział, że nie ma szans na przeżycie walki z nim. Musiał więc spróbować przeżyć.

-Potrzebuję kogoś, kogo będę mógł wysłać na północ, do Winterfell. - odparł, widocznie niezadowolony z tego faktu. Mężczyzna zadrżał na samą myśl o mroźnej północy, a włosy stanęły mu dęba.

-Spokojnie Grimmjow, ja także tam jadę, ale nie mogę zabrać ze sobą Ulquiorry. - odrzekła Axeya, uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie. Potem poklepała po ramieniu arrancara o szmaragdowych oczach. Ten skinął tylko powoli głową.

-Ja wyruszam do stolicy razem z Harribel - sama. - potwierdził zwracając się do byłego Espady.

-A ja i Yumichika wybieramy się do Essos, ponoć są tam Targaryenowie .

-Ogień smoka łatwo jest ugasić. Gorzej jest z porozumieniem. - przerwała mu Tier. - Poza tym w stolicy, aż roi się od Lannisterów. To my mamy trudniejsze zadanie.

-A jakie to konkretnie zadanie? - spytał nieco zainteresowany Grimmjow. Axeya westchnęła cicho, jednocześnie opierając się głową o ramię Kenpachiego.

-Postanowiliśmy zacząć działać. Yamamoto-sama nie bez powodu nas tu wysłał, a poza tym w królestwie robi się zbyt duże zamieszanie. Niedługo ktoś może nas odkryć. Ludzie nam nie zagrażają, to prawda. Każdy z nas, nawet najsłabszy da sobie radę z całą armią, ale problem polega na tym, że mamy unikać rozlewu krwi, a nie pozwalać, aby płynęła ona strumieniami. - oznajmiła widocznie poruszona Axeya. Zamilkła na chwilę, aby wziąć jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech, a następnie kontynuować. - Ja i Kenpachi-sama zajęliśmy się spisaniem wszystkich rozkazów. - dodała, po czym skinęła na Ulquiorrę. Ten obrócił się zwinne, a następnie szybko podał każdemu zwinięty, zapieczętowany zwój. - Yachiru-chan, ty zostaniesz tu z Kenpachi-sama, dobrze? Nie chcę, aby stało ci się coś złego.- odparła łagodnie. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się tylko.

-Niestety my będziemy musieli zostać, a szkoda, sam chętnie wybrałbym się na północ. - odezwał się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, lekko zawiedziony kapitan. Axeya uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i położyła dłoń na ramieniu męża.

-Kiedy wyruszamy? - spytał Grimmjow. Kapitan przewrócił oczami.

-Jeśli szczęście dopisze, to jutro rano. Użyjemy Gargant, aby dostać się jak najbliżej naszych celi, ale musimy dotrzeć tam konno, ponieważ tak nagłe pojawianie się tak dziwnie wyglądajacych osób wzbudza podejrzenia. Nieprawdaż? - spytała przyglądając się im tajemniczo. Prawie wszyscy spojrzeli na nią przerażeni.

-Konno?!- krzyknęli wspólnie, niemal ją ogłuszając.

* * *

Axeya przełożyła kolejny stos raportów na bok wdychając ciężko. Nawet tutaj zasypywano ją tonami dokumentów. Opadła na niskie krzesło i oprała głowę na dłoni. Siedziała w ciemnym pokoju oświecanym jedynie światłem pojedynczej świecy. Został urządzony tak, jak typowe biuro w Soul Society. Niski stolik oraz krzesło, kilkanaście półek wypełnionych księgami oraz mapami oraz posłanie dla jej pupila, którym był ognisty duch dziewięcioogonowego lisa - Kyūbi. Obecnie spał na poduszkach, zwinięty w kłębek, a jego ogony latały od czasu do czasu na różne strony. Wyczuł jednak aurę niezadowolenia swojej pani i podniósł głowę strzygąc uszami.

-Nic się nie stało Kyūbi, śpij dalej. - uspokoiła go, po czym uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i rzuciła mu ciasteczko w kształcie kości. Lis złapał je w locie, a następnie schrupał chętnie. Później wstał z leża i podszedł do Axey. Otarł się głową o jej ramię i ponownie położył się na ziemi, tuż obok niej. Ta podrapała go za uchem, po czym wróciła do pracy. Poranna odprawa uświadomiła jej, że pierwszy raz od przybycia do Westeros, opuści samotnie kryjówkę. Przynajmniej bez Kenpachiego. Nieco obawiała się, że mimo swoich umiejętności dyplomacyjnych, nie uda się jej sprzymierzyć z Północą. Wiedziała, że włada tam honorowy lord, więc miała nadzieję, że jej zadanie okaże się dzięki temu łatwiejsze. Z ludźmi honoru nie trudno się porozumieć. Trzeba po prostu myśleć jak oni i podzielać ich ideały. Nie każdemu przychodzi to łatwo. Ona sama zachowywała się jak na honorowego człowieka przystało. Dzięki temu miała choć małą szansę na wykonanie swojego zadania. Tylko c zrobi z Grimmjow'em? Był niczym bestia nie do okiełznania, nawet po upadku Aizena. Wulgarny i zbyt pewny siebie. To nie spodoba się Lordowi Starkowi. Musi znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby nad nim zapanować.

W pewnej chwili, jej dłoń powędrowała do srebrnego dzwonka zawieszony na czarnej, skórzanej obroży, którą nosiła na szyi. Wysunęła jeden z ostrych pazurów, a następnie uderzyła nim kilka razy w dzwoneczek. Czysty dźwięk rozniósł się po pokoju, a potem po placu. Nie minęła minuta, a stanął przed nią Ulquiorra. Arrancar skłonił się przed czarnowłosą i spojrzał na nią pytajaco.

-Jak mogę ci służyć, Axeya-sama? - spytał swoim naturalnie zimnym i przesiąkniętym spokojem, tonem. Dziewczyna usiadła prosto, po czym zmrużyła oczy.

-Potrzebuję pomocy i rozrywki. - odparła, niby obojętnie. Chłopak skinął głową. Czy mam sprawdzić, czy Kenpachi-taicho jest zajęty?

Axeya uśmiechnęła się do niego tajemniczo. Potem powoli wstała ze swojego miejsca i chwyciła swoje Zanpakuto.

-Nie, sama do niego pójdę. Ciebie chcę prosić, abyś zajął się tymi raportami. - odparła wskazując na dokumenty ułożone w trzy równe stosy. Kącik ust Ulquiorry powędrował delikatnie do góry.

-Mogłem się tego po tobie spodziewać, Axeya-sama.

-Wybacz, że cię tak wykorzystuję, Ulquiorra-san. - powiedziała, niemal z żalem w głosie. Arrancar zmrużył swoje duże, szmaragdowe oczy, po czym szybko usiadł na miejscu swojej przełożonej i zabrał się do pracy. Widząc, że dziewczyna jeszcze nie odeszła, machnął na nią ręką, jakby odganiał muchę, która mu przeszkadzała.

-No, idź już!- pogonił ją. Ta zaśmiała się cichi i wyszła z pokoju. Używając shunpo dostała się na plac w rekordowym czasie. Stanęła z boku i oprała się o skrzynię ułożoną wraz z pozostałymi pod ścianą. Z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach obserwowała, jak Zaraki walczył przeciwko czterem innym wojownikom, w tym dwóm arrancarom. Mila Rose oraz Nel mile zaskoczyły kapitana utrzymując się podczas walki dłużej niż pozostali.

Gdy tylko zauważył swoją partnerkę, Kenpachi zakończył walkę w kilku ruchach. Kobiety skończyły z kilkoma skaleczeniami, więc musiały same zaciągnąć shinigamich, do skrzydła medycznego. Kapitan schował swoje Zanpakuto i uśmiechnął się szaleńczo do czarnowłosej kobiety, która biła mu brawo. Axeya podeszła do męża i dotknęła delikatnie rany na piersi, którą sprawiła mu rozwścieczona Mila. Krew sączyła się z niej powolnie, spływając na jego brzuch owinięty bandażami, plamiąc je na czerwono.

-Boli? - spytała troskliwie. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

-Chyba żartujesz. - roześmiał się. Axeya stanęła na palcach i pocałowała czarnowłosego.

-To dobrze, bo jestem wyjątkowo znudzona odwalaniem za ciebie papierkowej roboty. - odparła, po czym odskoczyła do tyłu, wyciągając swoje Zanpakuto zza pasa. Szaleńczy uśmiech Kenpachi'ego rozszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

-Wiesz, że to propozycja nie do odrzucenia. - stwierdził, wyjątkowo zadowolony z pomysłu jego partnerki. Uwielbiał z nią walczyć. Czasem myślał, że dorównywała mu siłą oraz potęgą. Mimo wszystko musiała użyć Ban-kai, aby sobie z nim poradzić. Była szybka, bardzo szybka, a w dodatku świetnie znała się na demonicznej magii. Wiele razy remisowali, ale walka i tak była świetną zabawą.

Axeya przesunęła dłonią po ostrzu katany, rozmazując na nim swoją krew. Miecz zastąpiła kosa z białym, gładkim ostrzem i drugim, czarnym, poszarpanym. ozdabiały go trzy kolorowe piórka. Z trzonu ze stali, wyrastały ostre kolce, pozostawiając wystarczająco dużo miejsca, aby bezpiecznie i wygodnie chwycić broń. Kosa była potężna. Przewyższała swoją właścicielkę, przynajmniej dwukrotnie, a samo ostrze miało ponad półtora metra. Zwykle imponowało to przeciwnikom Axeyi, ale Kenpachi zwykle zatrzymywał jej kosę jedną dłonią.

-Czemu zawsze uwalniasz Shikai, gdy zaczynamy walkę? - spytał jakby rozczarowany.

-Na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś jednak chciał mnie poważniej zranić. - odparła wzruszając ramionami. Nie dała jednak mężczyźnie czasu na zastanowienie się, ponieważ jej kosa opadła na ramię kapitana. Ostrze płynnie przecięło skórę oraz mięśnie Kenpachiego. Jej lisie uszy zaczęły nasłuchiwać, aby przewidzieć następny ruch przeciwnika. Była to jej rutynowa technika, ale nie każdy potrafił ją dobrze zrozumieć. Dla zwykłego rycerza, po prostu stałaby nieruchomo czekając na śmierć z jego ręki. Shinigami wiedzieli jednak, że chodzi o skupienie się na energii duchowej przeciwnika.

Następny ruch należał do kapitana. Mężczyzna także zamachnął się tnąc ciało dziewczyny za pomocą trzech, równie płynnych co morderczych ruchów. Axeya cudem uniknęła tego wycelowanego w jej brzuch. Pojawiła się za plecami kapitana. Zgromadziła w lewej dłoni nieco duchowej energii, z której utworzyła się niebieska kula. Wewnątrz niej tańczył fioletowy płomień przedstawiający wściekłego psa. Poruszał się jak żywy, i wydawał takie same dźwięki. Warczał i szczekał na przemian. Zanim Kenpachi zdążył zorientować się o co chodzi, otrzymał potężne uderzenie w tył głowy. Nieco go zamroczyło, a przed oczami pojawiła się lekka mgiełka, ale wciąż mógł swobodnie walczyć. Wymierzył kolejny cios i kolejny i kolejny. Axeya blokowała je wszystkie lub unikała ich. Co jakiś czas posyłała w jego stronę kolejne, magiczne ataki, ale nie były wystarczająco skutecznie. Nie mogła użyć tu cero, ponieważ mogłaby zniszczyć ich kryjówkę. Nie chciała używać ani Ban-kai, ani swojej formy Resurrección, ponieważ doprowadziłaby do dużych zniszczeń.

Kenpachi zadał kolejny cios. Tym razem trafił w bok żony. Postrzępione ostrze zatopiło się w jej ciele, ociekając, czarną krwią. Mężczyzna wycofał katanę ze świeżej rany, gdy zauważył, że palce Axeyi zaczynają luzować się na trzonie kosy. Osłabła. Normalnie, ktoś powiedziałby, że ich walka trwała kilka minut, ale tak naprawdę walczyli od dłuższej chwili, a ilość energii, której użyła, aby przez tak długi czas powstrzymywać kapitana Kenpachi przed rozcięciem przeciwnika na pół.

Mężczyzna schował swoje Zanpakuto i doskoczył do Axeyi, aby ją złapać. Ta wpadła w jego ramiona, ledwo panując nad swoim oddechem. Na szczęście, po kilkunastu sekundach wokół niej pojawiła się fioletowo-czarna aura. Rany zaczęły się goić. Kapitan delikatnie odgarnął kosmyk włosów z twarzy dziewczyny, który opadł na nią podczas walki. Po chwili Axeya otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na męża.

-Spokojnie, Tenshi mi pomogła. - pocieszyła go.

-Jestem wyjątkowo spokojny, ufam wam obu.

-Wiem. - wyszeptała i przeczesała włosy ręką. - Możesz mnie już postawić.

Kapitan ostrożnie wypuścił dziewczynę z ramion, ale wciąż ją asekurował, a przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie stanęła pewnie na nogach. Spojrzała porozumiewawczo na mężczyznę.

-To chyba czas na obiad, prawda? - spytała niewinnie. Shinigami roześmiał się tylko.

-Może dziś wybierzemy się na polowanie, z okazji twojego wyjazdu. - zaproponował. Axeya posłała mu drapieżny uśmiech.

-Dawno nie polowaliśmy. jesteś pewień, że przy okazji nie rozwalisz połowy okolicy? - spytała żartobliwie.

-Postaram się. - odparł, a jego psychopatyczny śmiech rozniósł się po całej twierdzy.

* * *

 **Sotaicho - Wszechkapitan**

 **Taicho - kapitan**

 **Zanpakuto - miecz żniwiarzy dusz**

 **Shinigami - żniwiarze dusz**

 **Arrancar - Hollowy z zerwanymi maskami i mocami shinigami**

 **Garganta - (z hiszp. gardło, z jap. czarna jama) ''portal, który mogą otwierać Hollowy oraz Arrancarzy**

 **Kido - forma walki stosowana przez shinigami (jest to skupianie energii duchowej do rzucania zaklęć)**

 **Kyūbi - demon z mitologii japońskiej przedstawiany jako lis z dziewięcioma ogonami, najczęściej rudy**

 **Shinkai - druga (uwolniona) forma Zanpakuto**

 **Bankai - ostateczna forma Zanpakuto**

 **Resurrección - sposób uwalniania swojej prawdziwej postaci z Zanpakuto przez Arrancarów**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uwaga! Wszyskie postacie, miejsca, przedmioty oraz techniki z Bleach'a oraz Gry o tron zostały stworzone przez ich autorów. W opowiadaniu pojawiają się również OC, a zachowanie i relacje niektórych postaci wymyślone na potrzeby historii.**

Rozdział 2

Po skończeniu monotonnej, nudnej pracy, Ulquiorra mógł w końcu opuścić biuro i zająć się swoimi sprawami. Po odłożeniu ostatniego raportu na ogromny stos, oparł się o oparcie krzesła, rozluźniając wszystkie mięśnie. Arrancar wstał powoli i przeskoczył nad biurkiem, aby przypadkiem nie obudzić śpiącego lisa. Wiedział, że ten bywa czasem bardziej nerwowy niż jego nowy kapitan. Ostatnim razem, gdy ktoś wybudził go ze snu, skończył z rozszarpanym gardłem oraz oderwaną ręką. Na szczęście był to tylko jakiś człowiek, który myślał, że jest jakąś plastikową zabawką. Naprawdę, głupota ludzka czasem go przerażała.

Arrancar wyślizgnął się z pokoju, po czym zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi i udał się na patrol wokół murów obronnych. Każda twierdza posiadała takie, więc ich także. Sama kryjówka znajdowała się niemal na krawędzi wielkiej góry praktycznie sąsiadującej z Orlim Gniazdem, a mimo to ludzie wciąż ich nie zauważali. Baka, a w dodatku ich lordem był chłopiec niewiele młodszy od Lilinette.

Zielonooki skakał z wieży na wieżę, obserwując każdy skrawek krajobrazu. Wszędzie surowe szczyty tylko do pewnego stopnia porośnięte zielenią. Szaro-niebieskie niebo zasłonięte deszczowymi chmurami, a dno doliny przysłonięte gęstą mgłą. Gdy siedział na krawędzi północnej wieżym mógł z łatwością podziwiać całe Orle Gniazdo otoczone obłokami parującej z dna doliny pary. Choć sam zamek niezby przypadł mu do gustu. Przywykł do białych ścian Las Noches oraz czarnego jak smoła nieba Hueco Mundo. Ten świat wydawał mu się zbyt...żywy? Tak to było dobre określenie. Może dlatego robił się nieco bardziej otwarty. Na jego twarzy zaczęły pojawiaćsię delikatne uśmiechy i chętniej przebywał w towarzystwie innych. Czy to źle? Może, a może nie. Teraz raczej powinien się skupić na wypełnianiu swoich obowiązków.

Jeśli chodzi o to czy podobał mu się nowy oddział oraz nowe zadania, to nie potrafił tego określić. Kapitan Kenpachi był inny niż Azien. Nie miał takich kaprysów. Zwykle kazał mu się zajac dokumentami, a jeśli sam sobie tego zażyczył, to wysyłał go na jakąś misję. Tak jak tym razem. Nie miał na co narzekać. Treningi były wystarczające, ale z porozumieniem się z pozostałymi shinigami było już gorzej. Dobrze, że byli przy nim inni arrancarzy. Ulquiorra uśmiechnął się delikatnie, prawie niedostrzegalnie. Oby nikt go teraz nie widział. Wciąż ukrywał wszelkie emocje i nie chciał, aby ktoś zauważył u niego jakiekolwiek oznaki odczuwania czegokolwiek.

-Batto-chan! Batto-chan! - dobiegły go krzyki Yachiru. Ulquiorra od razu przybrał swój typowy, kamienny wyraz twarzy, a potem obrócił, się, aby niemal wpaść na różowowłosą dziewczynkę.

-O co chodzi, Yachiru-san? - spytał, unosząc delikatnie jedną brew. Dziewczynka machała energicznie rękami i uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Ken-chan i Axey-chan poszli na polowanie, a Grimmi-chan jest na mnie zły. - poinformowała go, zawieszając mu się na szyi.- Pobawisz się ze mną Batto-chan? - spytała z dziecięcą nadzieją w głosie. Ulquiorra zmarszczył brwi. Nie miał ochoty na zabawę.

-To nie najlepszy moment Yachiru-san, mam robotę na głowie. - kłamał. Mimo wszystko wciąż nie lubił zabaw. Dziewczynka zrobiła słodkie oczka.

-Proszę, Batto-chan, proszę, proszę, proszę...- błagała skacząc w miejscu. Robiła tyle hałasu, że wszyscy shinigami na sąsiednich murach odwrócili się w ich stronę i zaczęli przyglądać sie im dziwacznie. Ulquiorra wyprostował się i opuścił wzrok na wciąż błagającą go dziewczynkę. Była jego wice-kapitanem, więc podlegał jej władzy, jeśli tak można to nazwać, ale rzadko jej używała. Częściej w ruch szły jej niezwykłe umiejętności manipulacji za pomocą swojego uroku. Tak było i tym razem.

-Yachiru-san, jutro wyjeżdżam do Królewskiej Przystani. Muszę się przygotować...- wytłumaczył, łapiąc się ostatniego koła ratunku. Dziewczynka przestała skakać i zrobiła smutną minkę. Jej podbródek zaczął się trząść, a w dużych oczach pojawiły się łzy. O nie! Nie tym razem! Chłopak chwycił ją za małą rączkę i ,używając shunpo, dostał się do sali treningowej w skrzydle kapitańskim. Na drewnianej podłodze zostały akuat ułożone dwie maty do medytacji. Ulquiorra posadził Yachiru na jednej z nich, po czym sam usiadł na drugiej. Dziewczynka wciąż była smutna. Arrancar westchnął głęboko, zamykając oczy.

-Dobrze, co chcesz robić? - spytał w końcu, nie otwierając oczu. Yachiru od razu uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zaczęła ponownie wymachiwać rękami na wszystkie strony.

-Chcę odwiedzić Orle Gniazdo! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie. Były Espada zesztywniał i otworzył szeroko oczy,

-Yachiru-san! Wiesz, że nie możemy opuszczać kryjówki bez wiedzy i pozwolenia kapitana Kenpachi. Tym bardziej, jeżeli to ty masz zamiar wybrać się na taką wycieczkę. - przypomniał jej surowo.

-Przesadzasz Batto-chan, Ken-chan wróci dopiero wieczorem, a to znaczy, że mamy ponad pięć godzin! Zdążymy przejść się po zamku, a może nawet poznać lorda Roberta Arryna! - pisnęła wesoło.

-To się źle skończy...

* * *

Axeya schyliła się nisko, po czym postawiła kolejny krok na mokrym, leśnym podszyciu. Jej lisie łapy zostały idealnie przystosowane do skradania się przez las, pola czy inne roślinne tereny, a czuły słuch oraz węch pozwalały na szybkie zlokalizowanie i pochwycenie ofiary. Dziś był to rycerz z Orlego Gniazda, który najwyraźniej zabłądził w lesie, jednocześnie oddalając się od swojej grupy. Jego duchowa energia wystarczyła jej za posiłek na kilka dni. Wciąż była hollowem. Musiała jeść.

Kenpachi stał kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, na jednej z gałęzi, obserwując wszystko wygodnie z góry. Była mu wdzięczna, że zabrał ją na polowanie dzień przed wyjazdem. Później raczej nie będzie miała takiej okazji. W dodatku w lasach Doliny Arrynów miejscowi rzadko się gubili. Niestety. Miała trudne życie i musiała sobie jakoś radzić.

Dziewczyna zastrzygła uszami, a następnie przeskoczyła za inne drzewo. Specjalnie zaszeleściła liśćmi, aby zwrócić uwagę ofiary. I udało się jej to. Mężczyzna odwrócił się, jednocześnie kładąc dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Dobra stal, ale nie na tyle, aby ją zranić. Delikatnie przesunęła się w bok, aby jej ogony wystawały odrobinę za pień drzewa. Rycerz podszedł jeszcze bliżej.

-Kto tam jest?! - zapytał niskim, gardłowym głosem. Widocznie starał się ukryć strach, ale Axeya wyczuła drżący ton, który mógł należeć tylko do ofiary. Wysunęła cicho pazury, a jej uszy przylgnęły do ciemnych włosów. Ugięła nogi, przygotowując się do skoku. Była gotowa, wystarczy poczekać i ... skok! Odepchnęła się od ziemi, po czym rzuciła się na swoją ofiarę. Ostre pazury przebiły zbroję, a przedłużone, lisie kły zatopiły się w szyi rycerza. Krew zaczęła lać się strumieniami, wytryskując z przebitej tętnicy. Po lesie rozniósł się zduszony krzyk. Po niecałej minucie oderwała się od szyi mężczyzny. Potem spojrzała mu w oczy i ujęła twarz rycerza w obie dzłonie pokryte czarnym futrem. Był młody. Miał może dwadzieścia-sześć lat, czarne gęste włosy oraz ciemne, niebieskie oczy. Widać, że nie widział jeszcze porządnej walki, a przynajmniej nie takiej jak ona. Jednak mógł się pochwalić duszą wolną od zabijania niewinnych. To dobrze, będzie lepiej smakować.

Axeya zbliżyła swoją twarz do przerażonego oblicza rycerza. Przechyliła delikatnie głowę, a następnie przysunęła swoje usta do rozchylonych warg mężczyzny. Nie czekajac na specjalne zaproszenie, zaczęła wysysać duszę rycerza. Wiązka niebieskiej energii zaczęła przepływać z ciała bruneta do jej ust. Była pyszna. Smakowała jak wiśnie oblane czekoladą, uwielbiała je. Świeża energia duchowa zaczęła przepływać przez jej ciało, a sierść zjeżyła się na karku dziewczyny. To wspaniale uczucie. Po kilku minutach cialo mężczyzny przestało się ruszać i nie zostało w niej ani trochę duchowej energii. Axeya wstała z ziemi, ostrzepała się z kurzu i oblizała kształtne wargi. Zaraz potem Kenpachi pojawił się obok niej i objął ją ramieniem. Dziewczyna podniosła głowę do góry, spojrzała na męża, po czym uśmiechnęła się jak dziecko zadowolone z tego co zrobiło. Kapitan odwzajemnił ten uśmiech, choć w nieco bardziej szaleńczy sposób.

-Dawno nie jadłaś? - spytał z czystej ciekawości. Pokręciła głową. a jej ogony przestały machać na wszystkie strony. Wyglądała na zamyśloną.

-Chyba od dnia ślubu. Obiecałam Yamamoto-sama, że nie pożrę duszy niewinnego. Prawda? - odpowiedziała spokojnie, ruszając w drogę. Stąpała ostrożnie i lekko, tak, jakby nie chciała obudzić zmarłego. Kenpachi ruszył za nią z nieco zdziwioną miną.

-To musiało być trudne.- stwierdził dotrzymując kroku zwinnej partnerce.

-Tak, ale kiedy byłam poza kontrolą Soul Society zabijałam prawie każdego na swojej drodze, więc wtedy wystarczająco się najadłam. - zapewniła go, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się dookoła. Szczerze nieco niepokoił go fatk, że w tej krainie nie ma Hollowów. Ludzie byli tu jeszcze gorsi niż w Realnym Świecie, a mimo to po śmierci nie przemieniali się w te stwory. - W końcu po mnie shinigami i złapaliście mnie. Już nie zabijałam. - dodała obracając się, jednocześnie idąc tyłem po ścieżce.

-Prawie. - poprawił ją.

-Tak, prawie.

Nagle coś wyczuła. Znieruchomiała i zastrzygła uszami. Kapitan także przystanął. Jakieś dziwne reiatsu. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Axeya wyciągnęła swoje Zanpakuto, podobnie jak Kenpachi. Równocześnie użyli shunpo i pojawili się na drzewie, niedaleko od grupy wojowników z dzikiego plemienia. Niby nic dziwnego. Było tu kilka takich plemion, ale do nich zakradała się mała grupka Hollowów. Dziwne, myśleli, że tu ich nie ma. Axeya wychyliła się delikatnie i przeskoczyła na inne drzewo, o wiele bliżej Pustych. Jeden z nich ją zauważył, ale nie atakował. Po prostu się jej przyglądał. Nie wyciągnęła Zanpakuto. Kenpachi trzymał swój miecz oparty o ramię, gotowy w każdej chwili wykonać morderczy cios.

Jedak dziewczyna dała podniosła delikatnie rękę, aby dać mu znak, aby nie atakował. Potem przeskoczyła nad wojownikami i stanęła na głowie pustego, który wcześniej się jej przyglądał. Nie zareagował. Zupełnie jakby jej nie widział. Za to ludzie wręcz przeciwnie. Zaczęli przyjmować pozycje bojowe i kierowali swoją broń w jej stronę. Dziewczyna poklepała Pustego po głowie, a następnie wyciągnęła swoje Zanpakuto. Ostrze błysnęło złowrogo, a po krótkiej chwili pozostałe Hollowy rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Został tylko ten najspokojniejszy. Kenpachi szykował się już do zabicia ostatniego przeciwnika, ale Axeya poklepała go po głowie i odprawiła do Hueco Mundo. Wojownicy stali w bezruchu nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzą. Ta dziwna dziewczyna wyglądała jak jakiś zwierzęcy demon z ich pogańskich wierzeń. Piękna, a jednocześnie straszna. Nie mieli jednak okazji, aby przyglądać się jej o choćby chwilę dłużej, bo znikła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła.

-Czemu nie zabiłaś tamtego Pustego? - zapytał równocześnie zdenerwowany i zdezorientowany Zaraki, gdy oboje przechodzili przez bramę ich twierdzy. Dziewczyna posłała mu tylko puste spojrzenie, dokładnie takie samo, jak w dniu, kiedy spotkał ją po raz pierwszy.

Pamiętał atramentowoczarne oczy bez tęczówek czy białek odzwierciedlające pustkę wewnątrz jej duszy. Leżała przed nim na wpół martwa i zalana krwią. Podczas walki z innym kapitanem jej lewy bark został rozszarpany co sprawiło, że ręka dziewczyny trzymała się tylko na uszkodzonej kości. Zaś prawy bok rozcięty przez inne Zanpakuto. Maska, którą wtedy na sobie miała pękła na pół, a spod niej płynęła czarna krew. Jej ubrania były poszarpane i całe poplamione ciemną osoką.

Stał nad nią z Zanpakuto skierowanym w jej serce. Miał ją dobić, ale nie mógł. Zwykle zrobiłby coś takiego bez zastanowienia. W końcu była Hollowem. Jednak tym razem... nie potrafił. Schował swoją katanę, a następnie pochylił się nad nią, chwycił ją delikatnie i przerzucił przez ramię. Dziewczyna jęknęła głucho, po czym odkaszlnęła krwią.

-Czemu mnie nie zabiłeś? - spytała niemal niedosłyszalnym szeptem.

-Bo tak. - warknął. Potem usłyszał tylko głośne westchnienie, a dziewczyna opadła bezwładnie na silne ramię kapitana. Straciła przytomność. Czy to dobrze? Nie był pewień, ale był pewien jednego, musi jak najszybciej zanieść ją do 4. Oddziału. Kapitan Unohana jej pomoże, ale co potem?

-To wciąż moi bracia. - odparła beznamiętnie. - Nie zabijam ich bez powodu.

Kenpachi spojrzał na nią nieco zdezorientowany. Zawsze brała jego stronę i wypełniała wszystkie swoje obowiązki bez żadnego sprzeciwu. A teraz? Spotkali pierwszych Pustych od kilku miesięcy, a ona puściła jednego z nich wolno. Mężczyzna doskoczył do niej nagle i chwycił ją za ramię.

-Poczekaj...

Nie miał okazji dokończyć swojej myśli, bo na dziedziniec wybiegła Nel. Wyglądała na niezwykle zdenerwowaną, tak, jakby zrobiła coś okropnego. Za nią biegli Grimmjow i Ikkaku, krzycząc bez przerwy to samo zdanie w dwóch różnych językach: ''Nie waż się im o tym mówić Nel!'' Axeya i Kenpachi niezbyt wiedzieli o co chodzi, ale dzięki temu uniknęli trudnej rozmowy o przeszłości dziewczyny.

-Kenpachi-sama! Axey-sama! Muszę wam coś powiedzieć. - wydyszała. Grimmjow rzucił się na nią. Ta jednak umknęła mu i skłoniła się przed kapitanem. - Yachiru-san ... i... Ulquiorra-san... oni...

-Yachiru? -spytał poddenerwowany Kenpachi.

-Ulquiorra? Co z nimi?!

-Nic się nie stało, Kenpachi-sama, naprawdę. Nel coś bredzi. - Zapewnił go Grimmjow zasłaniając usta dziewczyny dłonią. Ta zaczęła się szarpać, aż w końcu uderzyła go łokciem w brzuch z ogromną siłą. Mężczyzna odleciał do tyłu i uderzył w ścinę. Nel wzięła głęboki wdech i wyprostowała się, aby poczuć się odrobinę pewniej.

-Oni polecieli do Orlego Gniazda. - wydusiła w końcu.

-CO?! - krzyknęli wspólnie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uwaga! Wszyskie postacie, miejsca, przedmioty oraz techniki z Bleach'a oraz Gry o tron zostały stworzone przez ich autorów. W opowiadaniu pojawiają się również OC, a zachowanie i relacje niektórych postaci wymyślone na potrzeby historii.**

Rozdział 3

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dwa Adjuchas stąpały ostrożnie po białym piasku, skradając się do grupy słabszych Hollowów. Jeden z nich, lis z dziewięcioma, białymi jak śnieg ogonami, oraz segmentowym pancerzem pokrywającym smukłe ciało Hollowa, wskoczył na wysoką skałę, tuż nad głowami innych Pustych, czekając na odpowiednią chwilę, aby zaatakować. Drugi, wielki kot, przypominający irbisa, z futrem zamiast naturalnej zbroi złych duchów, zataczał duże półkole wokół swoich ofiar, aby pozostać niewidocznym, a jednocześnie obserwować każdy ich ruch. Oboje mieli plan, jak szybko i porządnie poradzić sobie ze słabszymi Pustymi, a wcielenie go w życie wcale nie było trudne. Wystarczyło czekać._

 _Było ich sześciu, a każdy większy od nich przynajmniej pięciokrotnie. Jednak ta para przewyższała ich siłą oraz sprytem. Zabili już wiele Hollowów i posiedli wielką moc, jednak wciąż nie mogli osiągnąć stadium Vasto Lorde._

 _Lis skinął na irbisa, po czym skoczył na największego z Pustych i wgryzł się w jego kark. Ogłuszający ryk rozniósł się po okolicy, zwracając uwagę pozostałych towarzyszy. Adjuchas odgryzł kawał mięsa i pożarł go momentalnie, zyskując moc przeciwnika. Wielkie ciało padło na ziemię, osłabione, ale wciąż się poruszało. Nim silniejszy Pusty oblizał pysk z zielonej osoki, znalazł się na klatce piersiowej innego Hollowa, wbijając swoje ostre pazury w jego ciało. Ten zawył z bólu, rzucając się na boki._

 _Drugi Adjuchas z niesamowitą prędkością rzucił się na dwóch przeciwników na raz. Obu rozciął boki pazurami, a krew spłynęła po białych pancerzach. Odsunęli się na bok, ale chwilę później także zaatakowały, chcąc odegrać się na mniejszym Hollowem. Ten jednak zdążył już zadać kolejny cios. Jednemu z nich, z kręconymi rogami, przypominające te u antylop, a także ostrymi szponami zamiast stóp, rozciął mu brzuch. Między jego pazurami pozostał kawał jego mięsa, które pożarł, po wylądowaniu na piaszczystym podłożu. Następny padł od silnego uderzenia w gardło. Jego moc także została pochłonięta przez Adjuchasa._

 _Dwaj pozostali próbowali ucec, lecz w ich kierunku poleciały dwie kule energii, jedna czarna z fioletowym zarysem oraz także czarne z niebieskim zarysem. Obie wybuchły tuż pod nogami, przez co stracili równowagę i upadli. Wystarczyło kilka sekund, aby Adjuchasy wskoczyli na ich plecy, a następnie oderwali po kawałku ich ciał. Spożyli je równo, a nowa energia przepłynęła przez ich ciała. Po posiłku, pokonane Hollowy już ich nie interesowały._

 _Ruszyły dalej, pozostawiając na piasku ślady łap. Irbis był nieco większy od swojej siostry i silniejszy. Chronił ją, ale też dzielił się mocą, aby sama mogła się bronić. Nie mieli stałej kryjówki, wędrowali od jednej części pustkowia do drugiej. Błądząc bez większego celu._

 _-Yukihyō, gdzie teraz idziemy? - spytała lisica, maszerując obok brata. Ten pokręcił głową na boki._

 _-Przed siebie, żeby żyć, trzeba iść na przód. - odpowiedział głębokim głosem ocierając się delikatnie głową o pysk jego siostry. Byli ze sobą bardzo związani i tylko wzajemnej pomocy przeżyli do dziś._

 _Mimo świeżo spożytego posiłku, każdy krok był torturą dla młodszego z Adjuchas. Po kilku minutach, a może godzinach, lisica upadła na zimny piasek. Starszy, Yukihyō, chwycił ją delikatnie za kark i podrzucił, aby mogła upaść na jego grzbiet. Dalej szedł z nią na plecach poświęcając każdą ilość swojej energii, aby móc zanieść ją do kolejnego schornienia._

* * *

-Co to miało znaczyć?! - ogłuszający ryk kapitana Kenpachi rozniósł się po całej twierdzy. Ulquiorra stał przed nim z opuszczoną głową słuchając z pokorą każdego jego słowa. Yachiru wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Jej podbródek trząsł się nienaturalnie szybko, a co chwilę musiała pociągać nosem i ocierać łzy, które pojawiały się w jej oczach. Axeya stała po prawej stronie kapitana przyglądając się wszystkiemu w ciszy. Wiedziała, że próby usprawiedliwienia zachowania wice-kapitan i byłego Espady nie mają sensu. Popełnili błąd i powinni ponieś konsekwencje. Kochała Yachiru jak córkę, którą dla niej była, a Ulquiorrę traktowała jak młodszego brata. Bolało ją, że Kenpachi tak na nich wrzeszczy, a kara będzie pewnie równie surowa co on.

-Wybacz mi Kenpachi-sama, to moja wina, przyjmę karę Yachiru-san. - odrzekł nieco drżącym głosem szmaragdooki. Zaraki zazgrzytał zębami, a jego ciało zadrżało nerwowo. Axeya westchnęła, poprawiając swój biały płaszcz. Lisie uszy przylgnęły do jej głowy, a ogony splotły się w jeden, puszysty splot miękkiej sierści, owinięty wokół nóg dziewczyny. Atmosfera w biurze kapitana Kenpachi była wyjątkowo napięta. Gdyby tylko mógł, starłby teraz na proch całą dolinę Arrynów. Poza nimi, nie było tu nikogo innego. To dobrze, bo byłby już martwy.

-Kenpachi-sama spokojnie, wyjaśnijmy wszystko. - poprosiła go spokojnie. Ten rzucił jej groźne spojrzenie, ale nie uległa strachowi. Właśnie dlatego ją poślubił. Była waleczna i potrafiła się mu sprzeciwić, nawet za pomocą zwykłego milczenia. Tak jak teraz. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że był ściekły na swoją córkę oraz tego arrancara. Ryzykowali ujawnienie ich obecności oraz umiejętności z powodu zachcianki Yachiru. Wiedział, że dziewczynka była taka dziecinna na jaką wyglądała i często wykorzystywała swój urok oraz pozycję wice-kapitana, aby prosić ich o różne rzeczy. Czasem naprawdę ryzykowne. Tak jak teraz. Zależało mu na niej, ale czasem zachowywała się po prostu głupio.

-Nie tym razem, zwykle przyznałbym ci rację i posłuchał twojej rady, ale teraz ta dwójka przeszła samą siebie w głupocie! - warknął do żony, jednocześnie wskazując na Yachiru i Ulquiorrę.

-Proszę, Zaraki, znasz Yachiru, jest ciekawa świata, a tutaj się jej nudzi. Ulquiorra wyjedzie jutro rano, podobnie jak pozostali: Tier, Ikkaku i Yumichika. Gdybyś pomógł jej i pozwolił, w przebraniu, udać się do Orlego Gniazda. Gdyby Lord Arryn ją poznał, może to miejsce nie zostanie skazane na upadek. A to da nam szansę. Pomyśl. Proszę. - mówiła coraz szybciej, aż zaczęło brakować jej powietrza. Kenpachi skupił całą swoją uwagę na niej. Zwróciła się do niego po imieniu, rzadko to robiła. Nie pomyślał o tym co mu powiedziała. Lord Arryn był rozwydrzonym dzieciakiem wciąż karmionym piersią matki. Odrażające. Nie, choć może Yachiru mogłaby mu jakoś pomóc, dla każdego jest jakaś nadzieja. Jednak to, że nie przestrzegała jego rozkazów, sprawiało, że nadwerężała jego zaufanie. Jeśli nie poniesie kary, nie nauczy się, aby ich nie łamać.

-Rozumiem, ale wiesz, że robię to, aby ich chronić. Wszystkich, nie tylko Yachiru i ciebie. Nawet arrancarów. - odpowiedział jej surowo. - Jednak ze względu na ciebie będę wyrozumiały. - dodał, po czym odwrócił się do dziewczynki i Nietoperza. - Yachiru, tobie zabieram twoje Zanpakuto do odwołania.- poinformował ją surowo. - Twoje zapieczętuje Axeya. - dodał zwracając się do Ulquiorry. Ten schylił głowę z pokorą.

-Rozumiem Kenpachi-taicho. - rzekł spokojnie. Potem Zaraki podszedł do swojej córeczki i zabrał jej katanę.

-Ken-chan, proszę... - zaczęła błagalnym tonem. Mężczyzna posłał jej groźne spojrzenie, po czym położył ją na swoim biurku.

-Axeyo, zapieczętuj jego Zanpakuto jeszcze dziś, abyście mogli wyruszyć jak najszybciej.

-Oczywiście, Kenpachi-sama. - skinęła dziewczyna, po czym podeszła do szmaragdookiego. Ulquiorra posłusznie swoje Zanpakuto i oddał je Axey.

-Dziękuję, Ulquiorra-san, oddam ci je jeszcze tego wieczoru.

-Wiem pani.- chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

-Dobrze, teraz odejdźcie. - rozkazał kapitan, rozsiadając się na swoim krześle. Yachiru i Ulquiorra opuścili biuro tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Axeya też chciała to zrobić, ale Kenpachi skinął na nią, aby podeszła bliżej. Dziewczyna niepewnie zbliżała się do wciąż zdenerwowanego kapitana, odkładając wcześniej Murciélago na komodę stojącą pod ścianą. Potem usiadła na krawędzi biurka i spojrzała na męża, ale po chwili opuściła wzrok.

-Wiem, że chcesz ich chronić, przepraszam. - wyszeptała ostrożnie, jakby nie chciała zakłócać ciszy, która zapadła w pomieszczeniu. Kenpachi westchnął głęboko, masując skronie, aby uśmierzyć ból głowy.

-Złagodziłem karę Ulquiorry tylko z powodu jego misji i twojej prośby, inaczej po prostu wysłałbym Nel lub którąś z przyjaciółek Harribel. - odparł widocznie niezadowolony. Axeya uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, pochyliła nad mężem i złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Kenpachi chwycił ją w tali i posadził na swoich kolanach. Dziewczyna oparła się o jego tors, a jej ogony owinęły się wokół nóg mężczyzny. Kapitan odgarnął włosy z twarzy Axeyi, a następnie odwzajemnił pocałunek, choć agresywniej i namiętniej. Dziewczyna skuliła się w kłębek, przylegając do ciepłej klatki piersiowej Zarakiego. Chwilę później poczuła silną rękę głaszczącą ją po plecach oraz drugą, bawiącą się jej włosami.

Jeśli Kenpachi chciał, potrafił być delikatny dla bliskich sobie osób, choć rzadko. Kiedy wyleczono jej rany, po wizycie u kapitana 4. Oddziału, cały czas spędziła w koszarach 11. Oddziału, głównie pod jego okiem. Zdążyła go poznać. Był podobny do jej ojca, gdy jeszcze żyła. Może dlatego tak się do niego przywiązała.

-Masz rodzinę? - zapytał ją kiedyś.

-Miałam ojca, gdy żyłam, potem towarzyszył mi brat, który mnie chronił. Później on też mnie opuścił. - odpowiedziała chłodno. Od tamtej pory o wiele częściej z nią rozmawiał, a Yachiru nawiedzała ją niemal codziennie. Czuła się dziwnie przebywając w towarzystwie więcej niż jednej osoby. Zawsze miała tylko brata lub ojca. Nikogo innego nie odchodziła. Mimo wszystko, chyba cieszył ją ten fakt. Wiele się dowiedziała o Gotei 13 oraz 11. Oddziale. Czuła jak pustka w jej duszy powoli się wypełnia, lecz powoli, bardzo powoli.

-Jutro wyruszasz do Winterfell... - zaczął Kenpachi, obluzowując jej szarfę. Skinęła. Mężczyna uśmiechnął się i ponownie pocałował młodą żonę. -... Więc spędźmy wspólnie tą noc. - zaproponował, uśmiechając się dziko. Dziewczyna zmrużyła tylko delikatnie błyszczące z ekscytacji oczy i ściągnęła swój płaszcz, odsłaniając płaski brzuch oraz kształtne piersi okryte częścią maski Hollowa, której nie mogła ukryć jak Visoredzi. Kenpachi nie narzekał, zawsze mógł trafić o wiele gorzej niż ta lisica. Tej nocy chciał ją odpowiednio pożegnać i dać jej jeszcze więcej powodów do tęsknoty za nim.

* * *

Następnego ranka cała grupa zebrała się na dziedzińcu przy małym stadku ogierów o rozmaitym umaszczeniu, które sprowadziły tu Apacci, Mila i Sung-Sun. Każda para była przystosowana do miejsca, w które mieli wyruszyć.

Dla Axeyi oraz Grimmjowa przygotowano dwa wysokie konie o umięśnionych tułowiach oraz nogach. Grube grzywy, ogony, oraz długa sierść wokół kostek pomagały utrzymać w tych miejscach ciepło w razie śnieżycy, zaś silne mięśnie pozwalały na długi marsz w najtrudniejszych warunkach. Jeden z nich był biały jak śnieg, który miał nieść na swoim grzbiecie Axeyę, zaś sierść drugiego przypominała tą należącą do Nebelungów, szaro-niebieska, tajemnicza.

Ikkaku i Yumichika dostali dwa, smukłe oraz eleganckie rumaki z chudymi nogami. Były o wiele mniejsze i mniej masywniejsze od koni Axey, a także Grimmjowa. Zapewne pochodziły z Bliskiego Wschodu (w Realnym Świecie) lub z Essos. Pierwszy miał plamiste umaszczenie, składające się z białych oraz ciemnobrązowych plam. Jego towarzysz był energicznym siwkiem, który ciągle stąpał z nogi na nogę, nie mogąc doczekać się wymarszu.

Ostatnia była para mustangów. Silnych, dzikich i szybkich jak huragany ogierów, gotowych stratować przeciwnika na śmierć, aby osiągnąć swój cel. Ogier Tier miał czystą maść bułana, a Ulquiorry posiadał sierść czarniejszą niż jego kruczoczarne włosy. Widocznie przypadli sobie do gustu. Koń był spokojny oraz cierpliwy, podobnie jak ten Harribel.

Każdy podszedł do swojego konia i mozolnie się na niego wspiął. Nie każdy miał doświadczenie w dosiadaniu w tych stworzeń, więc sam Grimmjow spadł z ogiera przynajmniej dziesięć razy, zanim w końcu usiadł stabilnie w skórzanym siodle. Zwierzę też go nie polubiło. Bało się drapieżnika, który go dosiadał. Tier miała podobny problem, ale o wiele łatwiej było jej uspokoić wierzchowca. Shinigami oraz Ulquiorra poradzili sobie lepiej, a po godzinie byli gotowi. Otworzyli trzy Garganty, każdą do innego miejsca.

Kenpachi podszedł do Axeyi, aby przekazać jej dokładniejsze rozkazy. Na jego ramieniu wisiała oczywiście Yachiru, która smuciła się z powodu ich wyjazdu.

-Pamiętaj, jeśli będziesz miała okazję, aby wzmocnić naszą pozycję, a przy okazji pozbyć się paru złych ludzi lub Pustych... nie wachaj się. Wiem, że jesteś w tym dobra. - wyszeptał jej na ucho uśmiechając się przebiegle. Dziewczyna skinęła i pocałowała go ostrożnie.

-Oczywiście, zrobię co do mnie należy. Możesz być tego pewien. Żaden Lannister nie wyjdzie żywy z walki ze mną. - zapewniła go mrucząc, jak dziki kot. - Grimmjow! Jedź pierwszy. - nakazała głośno.

-Nie no, kurwa nie! - warknął spinając wszystkie mięśnie. Koń odruchowo zrobił to co jego jeździec. Kenpachi rzucił mu rządne mordu spojrzenie.

-Jedź! - rozkazał ostro. Ryk shinigami przestraszył konia, a ten ruszył przed siebie wprost do portalu. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, no może poza Ulquiorrą. Kiedy śmiechy umilkły, pozostali pożegnali kapitana i pojechali w swoje strony. Axeya pomachała na pożegnanie swojej rodzinie, po czym zniknęła w ciemnym tunelu prowadzącym do Winterfell.

-Ken-chan, czy oni sobie poradzą? - Yachiru zwróciła się do kapitana. Ten pokręcił głową.

-Na pewno, chociaż jeden z nich potrafi zniszczyć całe miasto. Jeśli nie da się po dobroci, po prostu wymuszą na nich pokój. - odpowiedział surowo. Potem obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do swoich kwater.


End file.
